Un an après tout ça!
by Akai687
Summary: Une année est passé depuis l'extinction du super calculateur et X.A.N.A n'a pas redonné signe de vie, tout danger est donc ecarté... Mais que sont donc devenu nos jeunes héros devenues lycéen après tout ce temps? Sont-ils toujours amis? Des couples se sont-il créer? /!\ Risque 100% de lemon/yaoi au cours de l'histoire Couple: Yumi/William, Odd/Ulrich et Jérémie/Aelita
1. Prologue

**Bon, quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction je me suis longtemps demandé quels couples je pouvais bien faire (Ulrich et Yumi comme j'en avait rêvé toute mon enfance? Ou bien Ulrich et Odd comme je l'ai quelque fois lu et que me perversion adolescente du Yaoi accentué malgré que je ne sois pas réellement pour leurs couple? Et puis, que faite de William? Après tout il est bien trop beau pour finir seul... William... Comment réagirait-il après son retour? ... TRAUMATISME!**

**Et c'est sur ce cheminement de pensées que j'en suis venue à commencer cette fic qui fait 6 ou 7 page recto verso à l'écris (je ne supporte pas écrire à l'ordi), et bien que le couple que je voulais mettre en avant soit celui de Odd et Ulrich j'ai finalement beaucoup plus d'inspiration sur Yumi et William (j'aime torturer mentalement les beaux mecs)... Enfin vous verrez! : D**

**Bien que je vais essayer d'alterner un couple/binôme principal par chapitre leurs longueurs ne sera pas la même en fonction de ceux-ci (Jérémie et Aelita c'est chaud x)**

**Bref!**

**BONNE LECTURE**

...

Une année c'était déjà écoulée depuis l'extinction du super-calculateur et la « mort » de X.A.N.A, et les lyoko-guerriers commençaient enfin à reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Quelques nuits encore l'intelligence artificielle venait hanter les rêves de la jeune Aelita, mais à force de mots doux et de réconfort Jérémie avait tôt fait de les chasser un à un. Aimée du jeune surdoué l'adolescente vivait maintenant dans un monde fait d'amour et d'eau fraîche, son petit ami lui donnant l'affection qui lui avait tant manqué à la disparition de ses parents. Depuis plus d'un an que l'usine avait été scellée, ils étaient enfin officiellement ensemble et coulaient des jours heureux au sein du collège/lycée Kadic.  
Yumi quant à elle était maintenant en deuxième année de lycée et regardait d'un œil amusé ses amis venant de passer leurs brevets avec plus ou moins de réussite (Jérémie avec mention très bien et Odd au rattrapage) s'épanouir dans leur nouvel environnement. Malgré son année de plus que le reste du groupe et sa proximité géographique ne lui permettant pas d'être interne comme eux, la jeune Asiatique n'en oubliait pas moins d'aller les voir tous les jours à la fin des cours avant de rentrer chez elle travailler. Parfois dans la chambre d'un des leurs (souvent Jérémie du fait de sa chambre personnelle) et parfois en extérieur ! Ils étaient enfin libres de leurs mouvements sans X.A.N.A les attendant au coin de la rue !  
Cette année encore la jeune fille se retrouvait dans la classe de William, mais celui-ci ayant changé du tout au tout depuis son retour de Lyoko n'avait plus adressé la parole à quiconque et même pas à elle. Elle se surprenait quelque fois, elle, la plus mature de tous, à être nostalgique de leur passé combatif face à la monotonie du quotidien, mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait retourné à cette époque ou le danger les guettaient à chaque instant.

Odd quant à lui avait, par le lycée, découvert les joies du sexe et des filles faciles. Âgé de maintenant 15 ans il était le seul de la bande à avoir perdu son pucelage, ce qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler à ses amis et en particulier au jeune couple n'ayant jamais été plus loin que des baisers langoureux et quelques chastes caresses sur les vêtements (ce qui était pour Jérémie le summum de la perversion juvénile). Sa première fois ? C'était une fille de passage rencontré lors de leur premier jour de lycée, Marie ou Maria, Odd ne s'en souvenait plus. De deux ans l'aînée du blond elle l'avait abordé alors qu'elle amenait sa petite sœur à l'école et de fil en aiguille Odd avait quitté sa bande et avait découvert ou se trouvait les toilettes du bahut en même temps qu'il perdait sa pureté. Quand ses amis l'avaient apprit ils avaient d'abord pensé qu'il se moquait une fois de plus d'eux, surtout qu'il n'était parti qu'une heure avec elle avant de revenir vers eux, mais force était de constater qu'il ne mentait pas. « Mais... Tu ne venais pas juste de la rencontrer ? » Avait demandé Ulrich « si pourquoi ? », « Tu l'aimes ? » Avait rajouté Yumi « Non... »  
Après cet aveu des plus déboussolant les 4 amis avaient tenu Odd à l'écart durant deux bonnes semaines, trop choqué par le peu d'intérêt du blond pour les sentiments humains. Mais le plus choquer de tous était réellement Ulrich, d'une part car il partageait la chambre d'un « connard » et d'autres par car à l'annonce du blond il avait senti une partie de lui se briser et qu'il avait peur en parlant à Odd de comprendre d'où lui venait cette douleur lancinante emplissant son cœur.

Mais à force de blague et grimace en tous genres force était de constater que le jeune homme à la coupe improbable était toujours le même. Sauf ses blagues virant parfois plus vers la perversion Odd le clown était resté Odd le clown.  
Il fallut encore quelques jours pour effacer entièrement le mal aise qui c'était installé entre eux à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais celui-ci finit par se dissiper et les vieilles habitudes revenir, le monde tournait rond. Seul Ulrich peinait encore à s'en remettre et avait formellement interdit Odd d'amener ses conquêtes dans leurs chambres ou de faire quel qu'allusion que ce soit à sa sexualité.  
Un soir cependant, alors que le blond était occupé à taquiner une fois de plus son fidèle chien Kiwi, l'ex samouraï s'assit sur le lit en face du sien avant d'apostropher le blond.  
-_Dit moi Odd ?_  
- _Hum ? _Répondit celui-ci concentré sur sa boule de graisse.  
- _C'est vraiment si bon que __ça__ de faire l'amour ?_  
Lâchant son chien Odd se tourna cette fois-ci entièrement vers Ulrich rougissant, lui accordant toute son attention.  
- _Pourquoi tu veux savoir __ça__ maintenant ? Tu m'avais pas __dit__ que tu ne voulais rien savoir __.__ Ou alors c'est Yumi qui t'__a__ fait une proposition indécente ? _Demanda celui-ci dans un clin d'oeil entendu.  
- _Mais non __idiot__ ! Tu sais très bien que Yumi et moi c'est..._  
- _Copain et puis c'est tout ! Oui, je pense qu'on __a__ tous compris vus le nombre de fois ou tu nous le __rappelles__._

- _…_  
- _Et pour répondre à ta question __je n'en__ sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais fait..._  
- _Mais.._.  
- _Faire l'amour s'entend. Comment dire... Quand je le __fais__ c'est physique et rien de plus, baiser si tu veux quoi__... __Mais oui ! C'est super, tu vois plus la masturbation de la même manière après ça !_ Taquina le jeune don Juan, ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer Ulrich aux rouge pivoines  
Détournant le regard le beau brin hocha timidement la tête avant de murmurer un « Hum, désolé de la question » et de se glisser sous sa couette, le visage du coté du mur sous le regard mais amusé mais gêner du blond qui décida également d'aller son coucher.  
- _Bonne nuit Ulrich._  
Il n'entendit pas de réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas et retrouva rapidement le pays des rêves.  
Ulrich quant à lui passait nerveusement sa main sur ses joues brûlantes, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser de sa tête l'image d'un Odd nu au bord de l'orgasme, mais c'était peiné perdu... Une fois sûr que l'objet de ses désirs était bel et bien endormi le garçon sorti un paquet de mouchoirs de sous sa table de chevet et entrepris dans le silence de la nuit, de soulager son membre gonflé de désir honteux !


	2. Chapitre 1: Yumi et William

**Bon! Premier chapitre posté! : D J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et/ou de phrases difficiles à comprendre (j'ai un style assez particulier)...**

**Je sais que le couple Yumi/William peu en rebuter plus d'un, moi la première il y à encore un mois de çà ^^", mais là j'ai été inspiré pour ça alors bon... Désolé s'il y a des incohérences mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai n'ai plus regardé le dessin animé et je fait au feeling celons mes souvenirs...**

**Bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, au contraire! : D**

**Sur ce, je l'espère, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

- _Yumi ? Je... Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ? Je... c'est la seule place..._

Regardant le jeune homme debout devant sa table la jeune Japonaise soupira. Elle n'aimait pas être dérangée durant ses moments de solitude et encore moins par lui ! Par ce garçon qui savait si bien la mettre dans tous ses états de par sa simple présence.

- _William... Je t'en prie._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se sentit rougir devant le peu d'enthousiasme évident que laissait apercevoir Yumi à cause son intrusion et s'assit timidement à ses côtés.  
Depuis plus d'un an qu'il avait été libéré de l'emprise de X.A.N.A William n'avait jamais plus été le même. Le 3ème à l'origine si extravertie était maintenant devenue plus renfermé qu'Ulrich quant-il rejetait Sissi. Son année passée loin du monde réel l'avait à jamais marqué et son traumatisme inconnu des personnes extérieur ne pouvait être compris. Si bien que la plupart des élèves le prenaient maintenant pour un bipolaire à tendance suicidaire. Après tout, quelles autres raisons pouvaient transformer un nouvel élève jovial et prétentieux en gentil benêt puis finalement en dépressif asocial . X.A.N.A... Mais ça personne ne l'aurait cru. Cette ignorance des causes précises de l'état du jeune homme (même les 5 amis ne savaient pas avec exactitude ce que William avait vécu sur Lyoko) l'ont vite réduit à l'état de reclus. Au début certains de ses camarade s'étaient venus lui parler et avaient essayé de le réconforter, mais en voyant que le jeune homme restait toujours impassible et muet, ils avaient finit par arrêter, renfermant encore un peu plus William dans sa solitude. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'à force de traîner avec Ulrich celui-ci avait déteint sur William, ou encore qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de plaire à Yumi en essayant divers caractères, mais l'une comme l'autre de ces théories tombaient indéniablement à l'eau. D'une part car même si Ulrich était d'un naturel réservé et taciturne il ne rejetait pas les gens pour autant (sauf bien sûr Sissi mais ça c'était une autre histoire) et d'autre part car il ne parlait à personne même pas à Yumi, ce qui limitait grandement les chances d'un jour conclure. Quelques jours après leurs retours à la vie normaux les 5 amis avaient décidé d'un commun accord de pardonner à William et d'aller lui parler tous ensemble afin de lui permettre, s'il le voulait, de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis (après tout ils étaient tous des compagnons d'armes gardant un même secret) mais celui-ci les avaient rejeté avec temps de force qu'ils avaient jugé préférable de le laisser seul un moment... Bien sûr, la tristesse et le désespoir émanant du garçon touchaient les 5 amis, mais si William ne voulait pas de leur aide la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui c'est de prier qu'il s'en remette avec le temps. Un an était passé depuis et l'état du garçon n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

- _Désolé..._

Murmura celui-ci en sortant ses affaires de son sac le regard fuyant. Il s'excusait à la fois du désagrément présent et de tous ceux qu'il leur avaient causés par le passé. Il était désolé oui, désolé d'avoir été si égoïste et si bête, désolé d'aimer Yumi quoiqu'il ne la méritait pas, désolé de tout et surtout désolé d'être en vie. S'il n'avait pas été si présomptueux il n'aurait pas clamé sa force et son envie de se battre à leurs côtés dans le seul but de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ulrich en passant plus de temps avec Yumi. S'il n'avait pas eu cette fierté mal placée il aurait écouté les conseils de Jérémie et des autres vétérans de Lyoko au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Il voulait frimer et voilà ce que cela lui avait apporté... Jamais l'avenir du monde n'avait été sa motivation première, seul son propre bonheur lui importait à cette époque et Lyoko était un moyen pour lui d'impressionner la jeune fille qu'il convoitait, ou plutôt, la jeune fille qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit. Car pour William l'amour n'était qu'un mot sans réelle signification jusqu'à son retour du monde virtuel. Si les autres lyoko-guerriers avaient dû se donner tant de mal à en finir avec X.A.N.A c'était de sa faute et il le savait. S'ils pouvaient lui pardonner lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Yumi quant à elle, suivait en direct le plongeant du garçon dans les enfers. S'il croyait être discret en portant des manches longues même en pleine chaleur... Les marques sur ses poignets meurtris la jeune fille ne les avait que trop bien vut... Son cœur se serrait un peu plus chaque jour à la vue de ce jeune homme au bord du gouffre tandis qu'Ulrich avait doucement quitté son cœur... Elle l'aimait toujours certes, après tout il était celui de leur groupe qui lui ressemblait le plus et qui la comprenait le mieux, mais ce qu'elle pensait être de l'amour se révélait être tout autre chose, une forme d'amour qui ne l'était pas. Il était plus qu'un meilleur ami pour elle, il était Ulrich ! La seule personne pour qui elle serait capable du pire pour lui venir en aide ! Bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais réellement parlé, trop réservé l'un comme l'autre, elle savait que pour le brun aussi c'était cette sorte d'amour qui prédominait, et elle savait également vers qui le cœur de son ami tournait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, chacun connaissait l'autre mieux que lui-même et un simple regard en disait long sur leurs sentiments. La Japonaise savait également qu'Ulrich n'était pas encore prêt à accepter cette partie de lui qu'il cherchait à fuir et se promit de l'épauler le jour où il accepterait qu'aimer un autre homme n'était pas sale. Après tout même s'il aimait chacun une autre personne le lien si particulier entre eux deux ne c'était jamais brisé.

- _Pas de problèmes._

Sa voix était dure et William se tassa encore un peu plus sur sa chaise. Toute son arrogance d'en-temps avait définitivement disparu, laissant place à une coquille vide manquant à chaque instant de se briser en mille morceaux. Yumi s'en voulu et se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais su comment se comporter face à une personne si mal en point, et la découverte de ses sentiments pour lui ne l'y aidait pas. Sa seul défense face à sa propre faiblesse était donc l'attaque, putain de fierté ! Finalement William et elle-même n'étaient pas si différente qu'elle voulait bien le penser. Regardant du coin des yeux le jeune homme de 16 ans jouer discrètement avec son stylo elle se surprit une fois de plus à regretter son caractère passé. Le William à l'origine sans aucune gêne n'osait même plus regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux... C'est vrai que c'est de ce William solitaire que Yumi était tombée amoureuse, mais c'était celui effronté qu'elle souhaitait maintenant voir à ses côtés... William avait toujours été un mystère pour elle, à la fois chevaleresque et puéril, puis maintenant dépressif, qui était-il ? Ne pouvait-il pas exister un juste milieu ? Soufflant une nouvelle fois d'exaspération, la jeune asiatique posa sa tête devenue trop lourde pour elle, a force de réflexions, sur sa main et se força à se concentrer sur le cours de Math. Deux heures, il fallait qu'elle tienne deux heures sans parler à William sous peine de craquer complètement et de briser son masque d'impassibilité si durement forgé. Du coin de ses yeux elle pouvait apercevoir la main du garçon posé mollement sur sa propre cuisse et dégluti d'appréhension devant son envie de poser la sienne par dessus celle du jeune homme. Frissonnant elle serra les poings avant de finalement craquer.

- _Tu comptes rester encore longtemps comme ça ou tu vas te reprendre ? _

Sursautant à l'entente de la voix de la jeune fille William faillit en lâcher son style de surprise. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas adressé à lui sans que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire ? Sûrement depuis un an, depuis qu'il les avait tous rejetés... Bien que les paroles prononcées par Yumi n'aient pas été des plus chaleureuses Williams sentit son cœur manquer un battement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Honteux de sa propre faiblesse il sentit celles-ci redoubler et sa cacha la tête dans ses mains. Yumi quant à elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en voyant son voisin fondre en larmes, trop choquer d'avoir, d'une par adressé la parole au jeune homme, et d'autres par de la réaction si violente de celui-ci. Ne sachant que faire elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir ouvert sa gueule, elle aurait dû continuer à se taire quitte à le regretter plus tard... Regardant les yeux légèrement écarquillés le jeune homme inonder son visage roussit de ses larmes dans le brouhaha de la classe, elle secoua un instant sa tête avant de finalement se lever de sa chaise et apostropher sa prof en criant :

- _Madame ! Je crois que William ne se sent pas bien ! Je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ? _

Se tournant vers l'origine de l'appel, l'enseignant ouvrit un œil de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avant de finalement acquiescer.

- _Allez-y._

Prenant la main de William dans la sienne Yumi le tira vers la sortie de la salle sous le regard mit amusé mit dégoûté de la classe. Le jeune homme quant à lui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la rougeur qui était apparu sur ses joues au contact de la main de l'Asiatique, se laissant traîner comme une vulgaire poupée désarticulé. Arrivée un peu plus loin dans le couloir la jeune geisha plaqua finalement le garçon contre un des murs, les dix bons centimètres séparant leur visage comblé par les semelles compensé de Yumi et le dos voûté de William, et explosa.

- _BON ! Là, j'en ai assez! Un an ! Une putain d'année passé à te regarder t'autodétruire ! Je pensais que ça allait s'arranger avec le temps mais à parements ce n'est pas le cas... Alors vas-y, parle ! Dit ce qui va pas. Accouche ! C'est X.A.N.A c'est ça ?! Il est mort William ! Il est mort et toi tu es en vie ! Personne ne t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit, on est tous inquiet pour toi merde ! Même Ulrich se ronge les sangs de te voir si mal en point. _

- _... _

L'anciennement Xanatifié ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Celle-ci était si serré qu'il sentait que s'il cherchait à l'ouvrir il allait régurgiter le peu qu'il avait ingurgité durant la journée. Le moindre geste ou la moindre parole allait le liquéfier sur place. De toute manière même s'il voulait vraiment parler, lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire sur son état... Pourquoi était-il comme ça après tout ? … Aucun mot ne pouvait réellement décrire ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses quelques mois loin du monde réel et personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il y avait ressenti. Il était rentré dans un cercle vicieux. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait seul et plus il se sentait seul, plus le temps passait sans que personne ne viennent à lui... Il baissa piteusement la tête.

- _William, j'avoue ne pas savoir qui tu es réellement... Es-tu le jeune homme chevaleresque que tu essayais d'être avec moi à tes débuts ? Le jeune homme effronté et fier que tu étais devant Ulrich ou encore le gamin immature qui fonçait au-devant du danger sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Qui es-tu réellement William ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît... Je t'accepterais tel que tu sois mais cesse de te cacher, cesse de faire ça ! _

Tirant sur la manche du garçon elle lui exposa ses propres poignets mutilés devant les yeux, se retenant de ne pas, elle-même, fondre en larmes. Le jeune homme autrefois si beau et si sûr de lui convulsait maintenant sous les sanglots, maintenue debout contre le mur par une Yumi dans un état presque aussi pathétique.

- _Où est donc passé le don juan clamant haut et fort qu'il me prendrait à Ulrich hein ?_

S'approchant encore un peu plus de William la jeune fille laissa doucement ses mains venir se loger dans le dos du garçon avant de l'attirer contre elle dans une étreinte emplie de tendresse. Celui-ci se contractant un instant en sentant ce corps féminin coller contre le sien après tant de temps sans aucun contact humain, mais finit par se relâcher et soulager sa peine dans les bras de Yumi qui caressait délicatement son dos et ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants


End file.
